Baku-Girls
by Sparton-0
Summary: Watch as Runo, Julie, and Alice go against criminals in a battle for the city of Wardington.
1. prologue

**Baku-Girls **

Runo/Narrator's P.O.V.

After Dan, Shun, and Marucho left for New Vestroia. Our city was attacked by a bunch of criminals and punks. I'm Runo and with my friends Julie, and Alice we formed a little vigilante team to fight back. Were not going to let anybody take our freedom, not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 1:Ditched

**I changed the story a little bit. When Dan, Shun, and Marucho left right after the end of season 1 by a few months. I don't own anything except the storyline, Shadow, Starfire, and other characters i make up. Also thank you "Maiden Warrior".**

**Runo's (P.O.V.)**

"Turn around for a few seconds" Drago told us. Me and Julie turned around. "I never knew Drago to be a shy guy" I told Julie. She replied with a "yeah." We heard an electrostatic noise behind us and turned around. Dan, Drago, Shun, and Marucho were gone. I realized we were ditched. To say i was angry is an understatement, I was pissed. "THEY DITCHED US" I yelled outraged. Julie replied with a "WHAT". We were yelling and cussing about the boys and Drago.

We eventually calmed down enough to walk home. We got back to my house went back up to my room **(Julie stays in a guest room in the cafe)** and called up Alice to tell her what happened.

**Alice's (P.O.V.)**

"They what" I asked surprised. "They ditched us" Runo and Julie yelled in unison. We were using the video chat system we used when the bakugan incident started. When i heard that, I was upset. I was hurt that Shun didn't call me to let me know. I was also upset Dan, Shun, Drago and Marucho tricked Runo and Julie. Then left in a flash. I guess I had a sad look on my face because Runo and Julie noticed. "Were sorry Alice we didn't me mean t-" I cut them off.

I told them, "I'm not mad at you guys; I'm just disappointed in the boys."

**Julie's (P.O.V.)**

Alice then told Runo and me that she flying here from Russia (there in Japan right now) to visit and help out. "Oh no no no you don't have to-" She cut us off again. "No, I'm coming over there to visit, and to help you out at the cafe." Runo replied with, "Okay, thats great. We appreciate that." They both looked at me. I nodded a yes. Alice smiled happily. She then said, "I'll see you girls soon, goodbye." "Bye," we replied back.

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. **


	3. chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

**Runo is angry that Dan still hasn't come back or let her help. Alice tries to console Runo. Julie and Alice help Runo around the store. They all start wondering if the boys even care about them or want their help. I don't own anything except certain added characters like Shadow, and Starfire (not related to Teen Titans). This chapter is based a few weeks after chapter 1 Ditched. Thank you for the reviews "Maiden Warrior."**

**Alice's (P.O.V.)**

Its been a couple of weeks since Dan, and others left. Runo and me are cleaning the dishes while Julie is mopping the floor. I look at a clock its 10:27 P.M. We closed at 10:30. 3 minutes later Julie set down the mop and went outside flipped the sign from open to closed. She came back in and turned on the T.V. The news was on. The reporter was talking about a bank robbery that occurred. "I'm standing here at what authorities say was a major bank robbery." she said. "Reports say the robbers escaped, 5 people were killed, and 3 were injured." the reporter says. Oh no, wait a minute. Runo has that look in her eyes.

**Runo's (P.O.V.)**

Ok that's it. Im not just going to sit around and watch our city go to shit. "We could stop them." I told them. Alice was instantly concerned and said "Runo we cant were just teenag- I cut her off "so is Dan and he's off on another planet fighting in a war." "I say we show these criminals that were not afraid and won't back down."

**Julie's (P.O.V.)**

"Runo, crime in Wardington has gone up from 10% to 20% in just a couple of weeks" I tried to tell her. She then said "I know Julie but we can't just sit around and watch people die, we have to do something." "So what do you say" Runo put her hand out and looked at us. Alice and me looked at each other then back at Runo. "Lets do it" I say. Then put my hand on Runo's. We look at Alice. "I'm in" she replied. We all jumped up and yelled "YEAH."

**Next chapter will be here soon. Oh and a heads up. I forgot to mention that this story was based in another dimension. **


	4. chapter 3:Planing and Stairs

I don't own anything about bakugan. I only own the storyline, Shadow, Starfire (unrelated to teen titans), and other made up characters. Also thanks again for the reviews "Maiden Warrior".

Julie's (P.O.V.)

The next day(Sunday): All three of us had specific tasks to accomplish in order to start our little team. Runo was to come up with our symbol, our names, and find us a H.Q. Alice was in charge of of contacting her grandpa and then they'd both work on gadgets for each member. Then theres me who's in charge of costume design (much to Runo's dismay). I look over at her at her desk and see a huge pile of crumpled up paper burying her trash can. Maybe her job is harder than mine considering the fact that she's struggling with creativity at the moment.

Runo's (P.O.V.)

"Ahhhhhhhh" I shouted in frustration. "This is so freakin hard." I was angry which I guess isn't a surprise. Alice happened to be nearby when I shouted. So she came in and asked "what's wrong Runo." I told her "I just can't think of a symbol or names." "Don't worry you'll get it soon I know it" she said. "Thanks Alice" I replied.

Alice's (P.O.V.)

"Okay so you'll be here tomorrow grandfather" I asked over the phone. "Yes my dear I'll be in Japan soon, goodbye Alice." After he ended the call i put the phone down and went upstairs. "Ahhhhhhhh" I heard and came in the room to see what happened. After hearing what was bothering. I gave her advice. Then she said "thanks." I smiled and said "your welcome, now come on you two we need to tidy this place up for our guest."

Runo's (P.O.V.)

After we tidied the place up (which took a couple hours), we went back to our tasks from before. I finally came up with a symbol and a name. I'm still working on an H.Q. I got to tell them. I ran to the stairs in excitement and tripped. "Oh ow ow ow F#%$, F#%$, F#%$, F#%$, F#%$, F#%$" I hit the bottom of stairs. Alice and Julie rushed in from the kitchen. Alice and Julie where instently concerned "Oh my god Runo are you okay" they said in unison as they helped me up. "Yeah i'm fine I came up with our symbol and names" I told them. Julie asked "what are they." "Julie your name is Starfire, I'm Shadow, and Alic-" she cut me off. "I'll be Masquerade" she shouted excited. Julie and me stared at her. "What" she asked. I asked her "wasn't he a bad personality that was part of you?" "Yeah but ill make him a good guy" she replied. "Okay Julie start on the outfits that match our code names." She nodded with a "okay."

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I might eventually combine this story with other anime/cartoon stories. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. 


	5. Chapter 4:Designing and Working

Thanks again for reviews or reading the story. Again I own nothing except Shadow, Starfire (unrelated to teen titans), and other made up characters. Special thanks to "Maiden Warrior".

Runo's (P.O.V.)

We decided to use my house as headquarters. Julie was in the other room designing the costumes. Alice was in the basement with her grandfather working on gadgets and other things. Her grandpa's name is Michael Gehabich. Michael arrived in Wardington this morning. Right now i'm building and installing a security camera system around the house/restaurant. Michael, Alice, and Marucho aren't the only smart ones around. I look out the window and back at the screen. I can see myself on the screen so its working. I'm gonna go rest now because putting those cameras up around the house was a pain in the ass.

Alice's (P.O.V.)

"Okay Alice these wrist com links are finished." "Yes papa" I reply back with a smile. Well were done with the communicators. Now we just need to make the weapons/gadgets. We now need to get or build a car. "I'm gonna check on Runo" I said. Michael said "okay" sweety. Then I walked out.

Julie's (P.O.V.)

I finished Masquerade's costume, my costume, and Shadow's costume. I walk down stairs. I see Runo serving a couple of customers. Alice was cleaning the floor with a mop. I walked over to both of them and told them to follow me. We went upstairs after we closed the shop. I showed them the finished designs. "Wow they look amazing julie" Runo and Alice said in unison. We then relaxed and turned on the T.V. "15 heavily armed robbers have just taken 20 unarmed civilians hostage." Alice and me turned to Runo who said" Well its time to kick some ass." Julie's outfit looks like Blackfire's from teen titans with a star on the chest. Thats the only thing Julie/Starfire have in common with teen titans. Runo/Shadow's outfit look like the X-men movies outfit but there is a triangle with a diamond shape on top and circle inside, instead of and X on the chest. You already know what Masquerade's outfit looks like. thanks for reading Baku-girls. Thank you for the reviews. Special thanks again to "Maiden Warrior".


	6. Chapter 5:The First Fight

Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading the story or reviewing if you did. Special thanks to "Maiden Warrior". I own nothing except the storyline Shadow, and Starfire (unrelated to teen titans). Julie however wears black spandex instead of the metal undershirt, sleeves, and pants Blackfire wears.

Julie's (P.O.V.)

"This is so exciting" I say to myself. Alice looked worried. Runo noticed and said "don't worry Alice well watch your back." "Yeah" I nod to reinsure Alice. "And i'll watch yours as well" she replied with a smile.

Alice's (P.O.V.)

I'm worried about this. Anybody would. I mean its our first time fighting without our bakugan. I'm starting to regret agreeing with this. Runo must have noticed my nervousness because she said "don't worry Alice well watch your back." "Yeah" julie added. "I'll watch yours as well" I reply.

Runo's (P.O.V.)

I'm thrilled about this. I pretty confident that were gonna kick those criminals asses. I look around the back of the van. I saw Julie's excited expression and heard her say "this is so exciting. I look over at Alice. I could see she was worried. I tell her "don't worry Alice well watch your back." Julie says "yeah." Alice smiles and says "i'll watch yours as well."

No one's (P.O.V.)

The girls are dropped off by Alice's grandfather near the crime scene. It was about midnight in Warrington Japan. They sneak near the back of the bank. /I forgot to mention the bank in the last chapter sorry/ The girls hide behind a wall ready to pounce and take them out. "Ready?" Shadow asks Starfire and Masquerade. They both reply with "Ready." There were three robbers at the back. Shadow then sneaks up behind a robber guarding the back. She grabs his gun and whacks him in the face knocking him out cold. Then throws his gun to the ground. Starfire takes out another guard by elbowing him really hard in the face. Masquerade sneaks up to a guard and uses the vulcan neck pinch to knock him unconscious. Now theres only 12 more guys to go.

Runo/Shadow's (P.O.V.)

That was epic. Those three didn't see it coming. "Shadow we should each take out four of the remaining robbers" Masquerade says. "Got it I reply" I reply. We sneak into the main room and hide behind the counter. "Toru report, we got the loot" one of the robbers say into a walkie. "Toru" he repeats. The same guy then asks "Akio, Yoshi do you copy. "ssssssssss" "Sir they're not responding." Then a rough voice says " go see what's going on you two." But before they can. I press a button on my arm and the lights go out. Luckily we have night vision installed on our masks. Shadow wears a mask like Captain America's except it's black and doesn't have a letter on the top or wings on the side of it. Starfire's mask looks like spider man's but doesn't have those weird lines that center at the nose and is also black. "What is going on" one guy shouts. Thats when we make our move. We jump out. I slide on the ground near two guys. Hit them in the legs causing them to fall to their hands and knees. I catch their guns and whack them both in the head "WHACK" they fall unconscious. Two other guys shout "HEY" and i kick one in his private parts. He drops his gun in surprise, then i punch him in the face. The other one tries to punch me. i grab his arm, then flip him over me onto his back. knocking him out cold.

Julie/Starfire's (P.O.V.)

I jump and kick one guy in the face. Then I kneel down and flip kick another guy in the legs. He falls on his stomach and I kick him in the face. I swing around "WHAM" a guy in the face with my forearm. One of the robbers tries to sneak up on me, but I backflip on to his shoulders. Then kick him in the back of the head.

Alice/Masquerade's (P.O.V.)

I run at a guy jump up and kick him in the chest. He flies back hits a wall and falls to the ground. A guy tries to shoot me but I slide under him and hit him in the balls. I jump up and clock him in the back on the head. Then I jump up between two guys and split kick them in the heads knocking them unconscious. Shadow then turns on the lights. The hostages looked at us in fear until we went and untied them. "Go your safe now" I tell them. All of them still look nervous but thankful. "Thank you" a woman said. Then walked out with her i assume is her daughter. Yes there was a kid as a prisoner. It can happen. A few people thanked us will others just nodded. We then heard police sirens. We bolted out the back. We saw the whole perimeter was surrounded. One cop shouted "freeze." Shadow,Starfire,and me jumped on to the side of a building and climbed up the side as fast as we could. "BANG" we heard a gunshot but didn't look back. We eventually escaped and made it to the van a few blocks away.

Runo/Shadow's (P.O.V.)

"Whoo" I sigh in relief. As we take off our masks and drive home in the van. Then i feel a sharp pain in my side. I look down to see a bullet wound. I was shot. I try to cover it up so the others, mainly Alice doesn't notice but I winced in pain. "Runo what's wrong" Alice asks concerned. "Nothing i'm fine" I lie. "Bullshit". Julie and me look at Alice surprised. Shes never used that language before. She then explains "Runo I know when your lying. You and Julie are like sisters to me, and i've been living with you for a few weeks." "Show me" she demands. I move my right arm covering the wound on my body. Alice and Julie gasp in surprise. Alice starts treating my wound by taking a thick cloth and presses against it to stop the bleeding. "We'll talk later" she says in a stern voice. Michael continues to drive us home.

Thanks for reading. Special thanks "Maiden Warrior". Oh by the way yes I know michael is Alice's grandfather. Its just i call my grandfather papa so i figured it would be okay. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 6:Medic and The Talk

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you Maiden Warrior, ****loverainKDRAMA, and ****Run0Kus0yay for reviewing****. **

**Runo's (P.O.V.)**

Alice wasn't too happy about me trying to hide my wound from her. Once we got back. I get out of the car. I try to walk to the house, but I fall over in pain. Michael picks me up bridal style and carries me into the house. He's quickly followed by Alice, and Julie. He then sets me down on the counter to examine the wound. He walks over to Alice and whispers something in her ear. She looked at me worried (which freaked me out by the way) then grabbed the First Aid Kit. She walked over to me. Pulled up a chair so she'd be at the same level as me. She pulled out giant looking tweezers and said "okay I'm gonna pull out the bullet now". I nodded in response.

**Alice's (P.O.V.)**

"Okay I'm gonna pull out the bullet now" I tell her. Runo nodded in response. Julie walked up to Runo and grabbed her hand then gave it a squeeze. "Okay here we go" I mutter. I put the tweezers in the wound. "Aaahh-ssss" Runo cried/hissed in pain not anger. I grab the bullet, then pull it out. "Mnnnn" Runo groaned in pain. I grabbed the alcohol to clean the wound. I then tell her "this is going to sting." She nods and says "okay."

**Julie's (P.O.V.)**

I walk over to Runo. I squeeze her hand. "Okay here we go" Alice mutters. She put the tweezers in the wound and Runo hisses in response. After she pulls the bullet out, Alice grabs a cloth and alcohol. "This is going to sting" she says to Runo who nods and replies with an "okay."

**10 minutes later**

**Runo's (P.O.V.)**

That was painful. The stitches hurt like hell. Alice asked Julie and Michael to give us some privacy. She then sat down in a chair across from me **(their in Runo's room)**. She gives me the stern look. Aw shit here it comes. "Runo, why were you trying to hide it" she asks. Oh man I'm scared. Yeah I know big(not really), tough, angry, tom-boy Runo is scared of nice Alice. Ironic isn't it. I'm only scared because of the "bullshit" she said earlier. Alice looked at me waiting for an answer. So I answer truthfully "I tried to hide it because I was afraid that after seeing my injury you'd stop letting us fight against crime." I look up at her ashamed of myself. "Runo, we said we were gonna do this so we are." "Just make sure to tell us next time you're injured, and well do the same." I nod and she hugs me. I hug her back. "Now we should probably get some sleep tomorrow is Friday, our busiest day of the week" she says. I get up stretch, yawn. I walk over to my bed lay down and I fall asleep without even pulling my covers on, or taking my clothes off.

**Alice's (P.O.V.)**

I watch as Runo gets up walks over to her bed. She lays down and in the blink of an eye out cold. It was adorable. Runo and Julie are like my little sisters. I walk over pull the covers over her and tuck her in. I bend over and kiss her forehead (sister love). Then I walk out. Close the door slow and carefully. Then I go to bed myself.

**Thanks for reading. Thank you all who reviewed this story. I'll have the next chapter up soon, bye.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lunch and Jealous Cops

**Thank you Shunice Kusaki, Maiden Warrior, loverainKDRAMA, and Run0Kus0yay for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Julie's (P.O.V.)**

**next day**

I walk in the kitchen to see Alice cooking. "Where's Runo?" I ask. "She's upstairs resting, can you go get her lunch is ready" she replies. I nod and go back upstairs. I walk in Runo's room. She was sitting at her desk writing in a book. "What are you writing" I ask. "I'm writing in a logbook about our progress" she replies. "Oh, well lunch is ready" I tell her. She nods, closes the book, and walk out of the room with me.

**Runo's (P.O.V.)**

I was writing lyrics in my music journal when Julie came in. "What are you writing" she asks. "I'm writing in a logbook about our progress" I reply. "Oh, well lunch is ready" she says. I nod close my book and walk out of the room. We walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

**Alice's (P.O.V.)**

"Good morning" I say as Runo and Julie walk into the kitchen. We all sit down and I serve us. "This is really good" Julie compliments me. "Yeah Its delicious Alice" Runo says. "Thank you" I reply appreciating that they like my noodle recipe. We turn on the news and hear an announcement. **"I am standing here live at the Bank of Warrington at the scene of the crime where witnesses say three masked figures saved them" the announcer tells us. **

**Witness 1: ****They came in and took out all the crooks.**

**Witness 2(little girl): ****They came in and kicked all bad guys butts they were like watcho waya, **

**Witness (mother) 3: ****I thanked them for saving us.**

"**Police chief Hashimoto had this to say" **

**Police chief: ****It doesn't matter what these masked figures did, vigilantism is a crime and when we catch them. They will be severely punished.**

I quickly shut the T.V. off and watched Runo. She was getting angry. "They weren't even doing anything. They dare accuse us for preventing people from getting killed and money stolen." Runo yells angrily. "Calm down Runo their just jealous that we actually got the job done" Julie says. Then I state "well have to be more careful. We continue eating then go back to work.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. About the boys they won't show up until the 3rd Baku-Girls story. I have this whole anime super hero universe. Baku-Girls are just 3 of the many heroes there will be. This is story one of my Galactic Heroes series. I thought the idea up about two years ago. I'll try to update soon, bye.**


	9. Chapter 8:Someones Watching You

**I apologize for the wait on chapter. I've been having a really rough week, and I've been busy with homework. Thank you for the reviews. So just to recap. Baku-Girls is story 1 in my Galactic Heroes series. If I made any mistakes please tell me. On with the chapter.**

**9:10 P.M.**

**Runo's (P.O.V.)**

So my plan is to be a hero and pop star. It's probably going to be a little tough, but I'm sure I can do it. Anyways it's been 3 days since our first appearance. I wonder what everyone besides the cops' think of us. I walk over and turn on the police scanner.

**Alice's (P.O.V.)**

I was getting ready to cook dinner when Runo came running in to the kitchen wearing her shadow costume. "What are you doing" I ask. "Get dressed we're going to the mall" she says then runs off. "Oh boy here we go again" I mutter. Then I go to get my costume.

**Julie's (P.O.V.)**

I was reading when Runo ran in looking excited. "Come on get your suit on and lets go" she says. I ask "what happened, what's going on." She replies "the mall is being raided."

I grab my suit, and then I follow her out the door.

**No one's (P.O.V.)**

They arrive at the mall at 9:45. Michael parks the van nearby. Five blocks away from the mall. The girls get out. Climb up the side of a building. Then sprint across the rooftops to the mall (**it's the same mall Runo met Dan in person at**). When they get there they see the whole perimeter of the mall surrounded by police. So they sneak into the ventilation system. Once the girls are inside they look for a security computer (there's usually more than one). **"**There are about 20 guys in there, all of them are armed with assault rifles, 5 of them are in the west wing robbing the jewelry store, 5 more are in the south wing trying to break into a money safe, 1 is in the SUBWAY restaurant (just go with it) which is also in the south wing, and the other 9 are holding hostages in the" Shadow says looking at the monitor on her wrist. She hacked into the security system (yeah she's that smart) and was using the cameras to see where the crooks were. Masquerade then says "okay guys, here is the plan. You two split up and deal with the others. I'll free the hostages." "Right" Shadow and Starfire reply in unison. Then they take off. (**Yes the mall is closed at this time, the criminals broke in)**

**Alice/Masquerade's (P.O.V.)**

"Okay guys, here is the plan. You two split up and deal with the others. I'll free the hostages" I say to them. "Right" they reply in unison. Both of them then run off to do their job. I then sprint to the store their holding the hostages in. I sneak into the room they have their prisoners at. I hide behind a desk. Then I take out a dart-gun (remember they're not trying to kill anyone) and shoot at a few of them. The gunmen were confused, but before any of them could say anything. I jump out and kick one guy straight in the face. Who is thrown into 2 others and knocked unconscious. 6 more to go. "Hey shoot him" one yells (Alice when in her costume you can't tell whether she's a boy or girl). They aim their rifles at me. One shoots and I duck and kick his arm. His gun flies up. I catch it then swing it in his face. Then I back flip over a guy and him in the back. He is thrown into another guy. They both fall to the ground. The same robber who called me a guy yells "YOU LITTLE BITCH." He starts shooting at me. I dodge and slid underneath him. Kick him in the ass, and then I hit the back of his head with the side of my fist. I turn around and see the last guy holding his gun to the head of a man. His arm wrapped around the man's neck. I put my hands up in surrender. "BACK OFF" he yells. He points the gun at me but at that moment. Shadow snuck up behind him tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was. Shadow smiles, waves, and steps aside. As Starfire ran up then punched the guy in the face and kicked him back into a desk. I look up at them surprised. "We took care of the other guys" Shadow answers my confused look.

**Julie/Starfire's (P.O.V.)**

"Okay guys, here is the plan. You two split up and deal with the others. I'll free the hostages" Masquerade says. "Right" we reply at the same time. We run off to do our part. "Ok i'll take out the guys in the south wing, Starfire you take out the guys in the west wing" Shadow says. I nod and say "yes." She then runs off to the south wing. I get to the jewelry store then duck behind a jewel case. I pull out my star blades (there like ninja stars but are designed not to kill, have a sleeping agent in them). I then sneak up behind one guy and jump out. With my right leg I knee him in the back. He falls forward into a trashcan on a cart with his legs sticking out. I kick the cart and it rolls into another guy. Then I jump and throw 2 star blades. 1 hits a guy and he falls on a glass case shattering it. They are definitely gonna have to put stitches in him. The last guy whacks me in the head with his elbow and aims his rifle at me. Before he can shoot I throw one of my stars at his gun. It jams the barrel of the gun. He doesn't notice and shoots. It blows up, then he's shot back into a shelf. It falls over on top of him. I run to find the others.

**Runo/Shadow's (P.O.V.)**

"Right" we reply to Masquerades order. We leave to accomplish our tasks. I turn and look at Starfire. "Ok i'll take the out guys in the south wing, you take out the guys in the west wing" I tell her. She nodded and says "yes." I turn and sprint to the storage room where the safe is at. I hide up against the wall and peak in. "Hurry up we need to go before the cops find a way to get us and free our prisoners" one of them said. I smile and reply to the guys statement with "oh its not the cops you have to worry about." They all gasp and turn around looking at me in surprise. They start shooting. I jump and hit a button on my com-link that turns the lights off. It was pitch black so I turn on my night vision. I punch one guy in the face knocking him out. Two guy's eyes adjust. One of them grabs me from behind holding my arms so I head but him with the back of my head. He stumbles and i spin kick him to the ground. The other guy punches me in the cheek. I give him the evil eye. He sees and backs away but I kick him in the nuts. He falls to the ground. **(3 guys are already unconscious so this guys still awake and there is one more) **The other guy tries to sneak up behind me but I elbow him in the stomach. He drops his gun. I catch it throw him to the ground. Then ram the gun down on the guy who punched me in the face. I ram the gun down on his nuts again. After their all unconscious I sprint out to find Starfire and Masquerade. I meet up with Starfire. "I got them, what about you" she asks. "Me too" I reply. We run to help Masquerade. When we get there, we both see a guy holding someone with a gun to their head. I see Masquerade put her hands off in surrender. "BACK OFF" he yells. I sneak up behind him, and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks at me. I smile, wave, and step aside. Starfire ran up punched the guy in the face, then kicked him into a desk. Masquerade looks at us confused. "We took care of the other guys" I answer her confused look. We then untie all the hostages and let them go. They thanked us and we sprinted off. We dodged the lights of the cops and made it back to the van. Then Michael takes us home.

**Somewhere in a dark part of the city**

Watching the cameras a girl is watching the footage of the three vigilantes. "Interesting, very interesting" she says then chuckles evilly.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm happy that you've stuck around for this story. Again I apologize for the wait. I'll try to update soon. Bye.**


End file.
